Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by TwiceAsShiny
Summary: Rochelle is helping Robecca get back into SKRM after she wakes up from her long-as nap. Robecca takes a tumble and in helping her back up, Rochelle stumbles upon something interesting. Chelle/Becca. body issues from a robot's perspective. femslash. Rated T because I could deal with this as a teen. If you disagree, let me know. ONESHOT - trying out the idea.


**_hey hey. Yes, I realize I can't write in a french accent. 'Tevs. I think this pairing would be cute - I like that they're both cold hard minerals :p Don't judge me and I won't judge you. i don't own anything, or Monster high would be waay more high schooly._**

"Ah, take that turn sharper Bec!" called Rochelle, watching her friend twirl around the race course.

When she was overseeing training for Skulltimate Rollermaze, Rochelle tended to lose some of her accent. Since Robecca had 'woken up' months before, she had felt that she was a little rusty and worse for having such a long time out of the game. So Ro' had asked Rochelle to come help her with it after she transferred, seems how she'd been up-to-date with it while Robecca was out of everything. The girls were very close now, having been both new at the same time. It was nice to have a friend to go through all the new-weird with you.

Robecca leant further into the turn, tucking her elbows in and bending her knees. Rochelle nodded in approval. When Bec focused on efficiency rather than that "scaredevilry" stuff she adored, there was something oddly beautiful about her. Like a heat-seeking missile, she shot straight and true towards the finish line. Rochelle shook herself out of her musings and watched Robecca with a more critical eye. Was there something off about her circuits? She seemed to be going slower this time around, was her left boot on properly?  
"Hey Ro'! Come back here and let me check your-"

Too late.

Robecca's ankles knocked together as one of her rocket boot thrusters spun out, sending her reeling off course. Rochelle peeled away from the stands to get between the flailing robot and the spiked stone wall just in time.  
The two girls tumbled and twirled, stopping just short of the wall in a twisted pile of french fashion and scuffed steampunk.

"I say!" exclaimed Robecca, "rather a nicer landing than anticipated!"  
"Anticipated?! Did you check your thrusters before coming today?" demanded Rochelle, who'd ended up underneath Robecca, "because the way they were wobbling in the second circuit sure didn't look like it to me."  
Robecca giggled nervously and began untangling herself.  
"You're quite right. I was running late and skipped it, won't do that again in a hurry. Really should find a professor who can tinker with my ticker sometime soonish. My innerclock hasn't been in time since I woke up. Might ask Ghoulia…" muttered Robecca.

Rochelle gave her a hand with the untangling, and accidentally ran her hand up the inside Robecca's thigh when she tried to stand.

"Ahh, excuse moi, Ro'. I did not quite-" she broke off as her hand was in a place were there should have been more cloth, but wasn't. The gargoyle cocked her head quizzically and said, "Robecca, are you not wearing underwear?"

Robecca steamed from the ears. Suddenly neither girl could look the other full in the face.

"Well, no. I usually don't, now that you mention it."  
"Whyever not? Isn't it..." Rochelle hand gestured. At what, she wasn't sure.  
"Um, well, you see, there isn't any real reason to?" said Robecca awkwardly," I mean, I'm inorganic, so I was made, and my father didn't really think much about, uh, things. I don't really have what the other girls have."  
Rochelle looked at the blushing automaton and raised an eyebrow, truly confused.  
"What do you mean, mon amie?" she said gently.

"Come with me to the change rooms and I'll show you."

Once they'd gone to the change rooms, Robecca turned to face Rochelle.

"Alright. Please don't laugh, or judge me for this, because I didn't really have a say in anything." She said shyly, looking scared. Rochelle nodded supportively, and sat down while Robecca undid her outer corset. Very soon, Rochelle realized the corset was only there for show. With or without the added support of it, Robecca's modest bust did not change size or lose any perk. Once Robecca had pulled her minidress over her head, Rochelle saw why. It should've occurred to her earlier.

Robecca was a robot, and all of her was metal. Delicately made, polished to perfection and wonderfully maintained, metal. There were no nipples on her medium-sized breasts, and her waist held its hourglass shape without the reinforced support of her corset. There was no cellulite around the tops of her perfectly-formed thighs, and odder still, no small cleft beetwen the legs. Not even any visible mark, only a smooth metal plate were her thighs met at the top. She didn't even wear a bra under her dress. Not a stitch of silk or an inch of underclothes any where.

"See, there's no real point to underwear if there's nothing under there." She said weakly, trying to crack a smile. Rochelle smiled sympathetically, while looking at Robecca. There was something entrancing about the sheen on her coppery skin.  
Rochelle reached out to touch her, and Robecca flinched away automatically.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ro'. She said, withdrawing her hand, "I simply didn't think."

Robecca gently picked up Rochelle's hand and set it firmly on her stomach. The warm metal seemed to vibrate slightly under her touch, and Rochelle realized that Robecca was shaking.  
"It's okay if it's you, Rochelle."

Rochelle nodded once and then started to examine Robecca thoroughly with her hands. She ran them up and over Robecca's chest, not touching her breasts, because somehow that seemed too personal, and then over the tops of her arms. When Robecca still hadn't stopped her, she glided them over her shoulders and fingered the joints of her shoulders, moving so that she was behind Robecca.

"Is it okay if I touch you everywhere? I want to see how you work" Rochelle whispered, tracing the embossed patterns on Robecca's shoulder blades.

Robecca nodded and gulped, the movement making her plated body quiver.

"Can you feel all of this? I thought it odd that you never cried out when you took a tumble."  
"I can feel it, but I can turn off the sensors in my skin if I think something's going to hurt. I can turn them up if something feels-" Robecca stopped as Rochelle slid her fingers down her spine, barely touching the riveted seams on either side. the automatonic girl shivered, and even her rivets quivered. It was amazing how something that felt and looked just like metallic skin was actually just an alloy of minerals, and not skin at all.  
"Good?" Rochelle finished for her, coming back around to the front and trying to meet her eyes. Robecca wouldn't let her as she nodded assent.

"Why won't you look at me Ro'?" asked Rochelle, concerned, "do you not like this? I can stop?"  
"I-it's not that!" said Robecca quickly, whipping her face up to look at Rochelle  
"Then what is it?"  
"You don't, you don't think I'm ugly?" Robecca cringed, waiting for a confirmation.  
"Ugly?"  
"Unnatural? An unfeeling robot? A freak?"  
"Ro', you're a robot, not a freak, and not an unfeeling one either. There's nothing wrong with people made a little differently." said Rochelle soothingly, stroking the side of Robecca's face, "I was naturally made, but people tend to think that carved from the shared images of your parents into living rock is an odd way to be born. I think made from the imaginations of a fatherly mad scientist is a lovely way to come into being. Besides, look at you. You're perfect."

Robecca looked at Rochelle's hands, which were placed one on each breast. They weren't moving, just there. She glanced back up at Rochelle, who was smiling at her. She smiled hesitantly back.

"I can feel your pulse you know." She said quietly, steaming from the ears again. Her face was heating up around the edges, the glass lens of her eyes had misted over. She looked so unsure of herself.

"Really? Usually people can't, I _am_ made of stone." replied Rochelle. It was true, most people didn't think gargoyles even had a pulse. Robecca took hold of Rochelle's wrist and put her fingers on her pulse. Rochelle felt it jump. Suddenly embarrassed, she pulled her hand away.

"Are you okay? It felt like it got faster for a second there? Is that normal?" asked Robecca, concerned.  
Rochelle massaged her wrists, trying to take the sudden warm tingles out, "Non, non, I am fine. You just ah, gripped a little hard is all."  
"Oh! Sorry, I guess I was kind of taken in by the moment." Robecca's ears let out another foggy cloud of steam, "I'm so sorry."  
"Ah, is no problem." Said Rochelle, feeling bad at making her friend feel awkward, "but Ro'…"  
"'Myes 'Chelle?"  
"Why do you bother taking Mad Science then? It's about how organics procreate this term."  
"Ohhhh." Robecca's cheeks flared up again.  
"Well, I'm built in the image of a person, or a human I think, so I want to see the similarities and differences I suppose. I mean," she sat down on the bench with Rochelle, "bodies are so interesting."  
"Yours is, and beautiful too. It's good that you're not _how you say_, self-concious about it with me any more," said Rochelle, giving Robecca a spontaneous hug.

Robecca noticed that her own clockwork accelerator picked up its ticks when Rochelle hugged her. _What is this feeling?_

"What's that noise?" said Rochelle's voice by her ear. Probably because of the way her sensors were attuned right then, she felt Rochelle's voice vibrate throughout her entire cranial space. The only thing in her head was Rochelle's voice. It felt nice.  
"Ah, I'm sorry, what was that 'Chelle?"  
"I can hear a faint ticking, it keeps picking up. Are you feeling alright Robecca?" asked Rochelle, loosening the hug to look at Robecca.  
"I'm fine?" answered the robot, "Just feeling a little-"

Their eyes met and Robecca felt warmth spreading from her chest, she looked down, and Rochelle pulled her face back up to hers.  
"Don't look away," she breathed, "I've never noticed that your eyes are cog-shaped before."  
"Weird, huh?"giggled Robecca nervously.  
"Non, pretty." Rochelle leaned closer.  
'Hey 'Chelle?"  
"Oui?"  
"I think maybe I should put my clothes back on."  
"Oh? Why?"  
"Ummm…"

****SYSTEM OVERLOAD** rebootrebootreboot **SYSTEM OVERLOAD****

Rochelle sighed under the sudden weight of her overheated friend. Robecca's eyes were flashing red in the dim light of the change rooms, and her face was entirely slack.

"Mon cherie, what am I to do with you?" She chuckled. Rochelle slipped Robecca's dress back over her head and picked up both their bags. Looking back at Robecca, she took out a marker and wrote on her arm - _Taking our bags to our room Ro', come find me when you've cooled down, 'Chelle_


End file.
